Code Geass: Reclaimation of Britannia
by NeoMachiavelli2
Summary: Britannia beloved Emperor Charles is assassinated by his brother VV. Lelouch, seeking his revenge against his Uncle, prepares his rebellion against him. But along the way, he gains his Geass Power and a powerful piece to help him rally the world against his most hated enemy. And that Piece is a King: The King of Knights. Lelouch Harem, Crossover AU
1. Prolouge: The Fall of the Noble Emperor

The Reign of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, was considered as the 'Golden Age'

After 3 Centuries of Internal Strife and the Aftermath of the Emblem of Blood, Charles and his brother Victor survived.

After the horrific ordeal, Charles decided that enough was enough.

'No more Betrayals! No more suffering! No more Violence!' Was Charles' rallying cry, vowing to end the cycle of violence that plagued his family for centuries

His ascension to Emperor was equally bloody, after he and his brother was raised from the Geass Order Charles decided to take control of the throne and rule Britannia.

With the help of his Beloved Consort/Empress Marianne Lamperouge. He had ascended to the Throne.

He then began making reforms, changes to the Britannian System. Tax Reforms, Abolishing the Area System and replacing it with a Commonwealth System: this would bring back any countries that was conquered by Britannia in the past thier culture and identity, in exchange for loyalty to Britannia. And the Meritocratic system, where Commoners can earn high positions in Government and noble ranks to anyone who can prove themselves of worth, this outraged the Nobles who felt threatened by this new System and saw the System as a threat to their power

And many more reforms that earned him the praise of the people, and hate from the many nobles that threatened him and his life. But his most surprising act as Emperor was his visit to the British Isles, by giving a request to the British Parliament: that the British Isles must return back to the fold, that they join Britannia.

This request completely caught the EU off guard, The Britannian Empire had simply asked England to join Britannia, which they hope that England doesn't join.

But many of the people and government in England were in favour of the 'Joining of England', the reasons were that after the Humiliation of Edinburgh and England Joining of the EU, the Country had suffered two dozen times of economic depression, corrupt governments that were appointed by the EU, ostracized by many Member Nations due to unwarranted dislike of England and large tariffs of important goods placed at England.

This unjust treatment of England made the Euro Brits angry, and joining their Country to their long separated Sister Nation-Empire will bring their Floundering economy back to it's feet and their long lost Britannian pride after the Humiliation, brought back.

All was well for the Empire, the Country now coming back from it's feet after years of conquest and inward strife which drained their economy greatly.

But good things come to an end

March 13, 2009 a.t.b

Pendragon Palace

Emperor Charles fell down from his throne as a sword was stabbed in his abdomen.

"Vic-Victor!!??" Charles, in pain saw his brother, the one who stabbed him, in shock and anger

"Dear Brother" Victor Zi Britannia, looked at his soon-to-be-dead brother with emotionless eyes "You know this should've been avoided if you just listened to me, and not to that whore of yours, but alas you didn't so you gave me no other option than to do this"

"I should've li-listened to he-her ARGH!!!" Charles screamed in pain as Victor twisted his sword, doubling the pain.

"Now now Dear Charles, my little brother don't talk, you'll make this harder for yourself" Victor smiled, "But this won't be a problem, if my plan will work then this world will know peace, i can assure you"

"What Pla-Plan?" Charles questioned

"I wouldn't tell you but since because of your situation right now, i'll tell you" He whispered to Charles' ear

"The Ragnarok Connection"

This shocked Charles, he knew that plan and he knows what would happen

"VICTOR!! WHAT YOU'RE SUGGESTING IS TOTAL ANIHILATION OF THE ENTIRE HUMAN RAC-AAARRGGHHH!!!!" Charles shouted but screamed as Victor thrusted his sword deeply to his chest

"The world will burn for all i care, and the entire Human Race. These people were the reasons of our parent's deaths remember? But if this Plan is successful, no one can lie anymore you know, no more masks, and our dead love ones will come back" Victor reasoned

But Charles knew better, and knew that Victor won't change his mind. So he hoped for a miracle

'Alaya help me!' Charles prayed to the Counter Force

And 'She' answered

"My Lord!! Princess Cornelia and Empress Marianne are at the Doors with Imperial Guards and Soldiers, they've broken through our defenses!!" One of Victor's 'Eden Elite' reported to him

"Tch! That Whore really wanted to make things difficult for me and my brother" Victor sneered, and smiled at Charles "Don't worry brother, just stay here and i'll be back after dealing with these vermin" He pulled his sword from Charles and ordered his men to follow him, and they were gone

All that's left in the room was a dying Charles

"Damn it! I need to get to my Children quickly!!" He struggled to get up, using his throne to pull himself.

Then he staggered and began to take a secret passageway hidden under his throne, a staircase which leads to a underground sewer with a fast speedboat. The tunnel leads towards Aries Villa

"Your Majesty!! My God, you're bleeding!!" Charles' personal knight, the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein came to him and helped support Charles' stature

"My Old Friend, thank you for helping me. But we have little time left, we need to get to Aries Villa now!!" Charles ordered

"Right away your Majesty!!" He then helped place Charles in the Backseat of the Speedboat while Bismarck took the front wheel and sped towards Aries Palace

'I hope i'm not too late' Charles hoped

Fifteen Minutes Earlier...

Aries Villa

It was a normal day in the Aries Palace for a few children playing in the Gardens.

Three girls and one boy were minding their own Business

Two of the girls were arguing over some unrelated topic, while the other two, a boy and the girl were quietly playing chess

"Geez Lelouch, that's about 3 times in a row you've beaten me!!" The Girl, a redhead complained and muttered how unfair the boy was

"Come on Kallen, you managed to beat me once, and that is a major improvement" Lelouch laughed, enjoying the company with Kallen

Kallen Kozuki-Stadfelt, a Britannian-Japanese girl who is the legitimate heiress to the Stadfelt fortune. Daughter of Duke Francis Stadflet, Duke of New York and Himeragi Kozuki, a Japanese woman who owned a simple ramen resturant in Tokyo. Her parents met and fell in love, the two were secretly married and had two children: She and Naoto. The reasons of Kallen staying in Britannia were that she wanted to stay with her Father since she didn't want to make her father feel all alone with a spiteful woman he was forced to marry

Francis and Himeragi were divorced in public but not in spirit as they still loved each other. Kallen was able to bear and tolerate the attitudes of nobles her age, during her stay in Britannia.

But that's where she met two of her most close friends: Nunnally and Euphemia

In a party set up by some bigshot noble, the three met each other and quickly became fast friends.

But that's where she also met Lelouch, she and the Prince quickly became best buddies and had a small crush over him as he managed to defend Kallen from Bullies.

Kallen was considered an athletic girl, who can run very fast and the like. And the only person currently can match her when it comes to physique is Lelouch

"But one victory for me and seven for you is just unfair, i can't beat you in smarts and strategy you know" Kallen sighed

"Don't doubt yourself Kal" Lelouch smiled, "I can see genius when i see one, just a little thinking outside the box and a little bit of knowledge you can beat anyone, except for me and Schniziel of course" he laughed and Kallen pouted

Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia, son and daughter of Emperor Charles and Empress Consort Marianne Vi Britannia nee Lanperouge. They are the Emperor's favorite children as was Empress Marianne was his favorite, the favored weren't liked by the other Consorts and Their children who were born from the Emperor.

The only Royals that tolerated the two, were Ariadne Li Britannia and her two daughters Euphemia and Cornelia, Gloria La Britannia and her son Clovis, Devorah Eu Britannia and her sons Schnizel and Oddyseus, and Flora Mel Britannia and her daughters Julia and Marrybel.

Many nobles would insult the Vi Britannian siblings with names like 'Pauper Prince' and 'Paperbag Princess' but due to Marianne's reputation and a threat made by Emperor Charles soon left the two alone.

"Lulu! Can we borrow Kallen for a moment please, we wanted to ask her something really important" Euphemia called

"Sure thing, Kallen-" Kallen raised her hand

"Ok Lelouch, i'll go" She stood up and went over to the girls

Then suddenly the sound of cars stopping at the Aries Villa Parking lot was heard and a few gunshots were heard, then a explosion coming from the power plant nearby cut off the entire Villa's power supply.

"Lelouch!!!" Nunnally screamed and held on to Lelouch's arm, Euphemia did the same

"Are we being attacked??!" Lelouch said

"I don't know, but i don't think this is a terrorist attack" Kallen replied

"We need to get to mother's office quickly! There's a secret staircase underneath mom's desk that leads to Pendragon Palace, Father might help seek shelter for us" Lelouch explained and the group agreed

They ran towards to the Villa, they encountered many dead guards and servants, Nunnally and Euphemia were sick green at the sight and wanted to throw up, Kallen and Lelouch were a little green but kept thier composure and kept moving.

They moved fast in a calm and orderly manner, they avoided large corridors and moved instead in the interconnected rooms in the Villa.

They were able to reach to Marianne's room, and there were no Armed men

"We're here, I'll go first, Kallen get behind me" Kallen nodded and they quietly opened the door

BAMM!!

Lelouch was ambushed and Kallen was pushed back from the door.

"Wha-!?" A spec ops soldier in black was on top of him, then he began chocking Lelouch

"Lelou-" Euphemia screamed but was gagged by another Soldier as was Nunnally

Kallen struggled to break free from the Black Ops soldier, and the situation looked hopeless

'Someone save us!!' Lelouch screamed in his mind

Then all of a sudden, a scream from the Black Ops soldier suddenly released Lelouch from his grasp. Lelouch saw a sword coming out from his attacker's chest, then the sword pulled back and the soldier fell down dead

Then he saw his sisters and Kallen, their attackers were also dead and he saw two men coming to help them.

"My Prince, thank God you're all right!!" Lelouch took a look at his saviour, he was wearing a standard Aries Villa guard uniform, he had Teal coloured hair and Orange eyes

"Before i can thank you, may i ask of your name?" Lelouch asked or ordered the guard

"1st Lieutenant Jeremiah Gottwald, Your Majesty!!" The Guard saluted

"Very well, thank you Jeremiah and your men" Lelouch nodded.

But then the door underneath Marianne's desk began to open up, and saw a staircase going down.

"That's the escape door towards Pendragon! Quickly before-" Lelouch shouted

Then sounds arecoming from the Staircase, Jeremiah then ordered his men to form a defensive position protecting Lelouch and his group. Then the group tensed as a figure began to come out from the opening

And the person coming out was...

"FATHER!?/YOUR MAJESTY!!"

Charles Zi Britannia came out of the staircase, in critical condition, and on his shoulder with Bismarck Waldstein.

"My-My Children, thank Alaya" Charles grunted and fell down on his knees. Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphemia then went by his side in shock and tears

"Fa-Father" Lelouch stuttered

"Listen my son, i do not have much time left" Charles struggled to talk as blood began to pour from his mouth, "Your Uncle Victor had staged a coup, and the Majority of Nobles had supported it. You need to get out of Britannia now and flee to Japan, there's an old acquaintance of mine that can help you and your sister"

"But-but" Lelouch tried to comprehend what was happening, he had an Uncle? Britannia under a Coup?

"We had an uncle?" Nunnally asked

"Yes, and it's a desicion that i come to regret not sharing you this earlier" Charles gave a regretful look, "But the main thing is that my brother had already taken this Empire by surprise, the Military had been taken over by him and that many of the Unruly Nobles had secretly supported him and are now killing anyone who were loyal to me, Royal, Noble, or commoner! You need to get off Britannia now while you still have a chance!" Charles explianed painfully

"I won't leave, i'll stand and fight Uncle alongside you" But an angry look from Charles shut Lelouch up

"Then how about your sister? You'll drag her into trouble if you fight, your best chance at survival is if you run" Charles grunted, "I'm saying this is that you are the only one who can fight Victor as an equal, you and your sisters need to survive if Britannia were to survive"

Lelouch mind is conflicted, he wanted to fight but his father's logic made sense. He didn't want Nunnally, Euphie, and Kallen to get in trouble

"Ye-Yes father" Lelouch quietly said

"Good"

Then Charles turned to Jeremiah, "Sir Gottwald, as your Emperor swear to me, defend the prince and princess with your life"

Jeremiah was shocked and bowed on his knees, "I swear to protect the prince and princess with my life"

Charles nodded, he was running out of time

"Sir Waldstein, have 'it' here please" Charles ordered his knight, Bismarck nodded and brought out his cloak a long object wrapped around in cloth. He gave it to Lelouch, the Prince unwrapped it and revealed a Golden Sheath

"Lelouch, this sheath is Britannia's best kept secret and a Royal Heirloom. You must protect this scabbard, Victor must not have his hands on it" Charles explained

Lelouch agreed and held the sheath in his arms, the three royal children were in tears but Lelouch held a strong face as The Emperor lay dying

"Lelouch, Nunnally" Charles wheezed, "You may not know this, but out of all the children i sired *breathes heavily* the two of you i favoured the most, Schneizel may be capable but lacked too much Empathy, Oddyseus may be a Kind hearted Leader but lacked the capability to make decisions, You Lelouch are capable in carrying on my Legacy. You must live, so you can fight Victor when the time is right. Euphemia, you may not be my favorite child, but you and Cornelia have earned my outmost respect"

The two Female Princesses cried, Kallen was struggling to keep her tears from coming out. The guards bowed their heads in respect

"Kallen Stadfelt, your father have been one of my strongest supporters during my rise to power, alongside the Ashford family, i cannot thank you for your service" Charles smirked, "And you have earned my blessings"

Lelouch is unaware when Kallen blushed a crimson red when Charles said that

"Father, what about Mother?" Lelouch said in worry of his Mother

"Don't worry, your Mother can survive anything even from my brother's antics" Charles explained

Charles now feels a numbing feeling, he's going to die

"Lelouch, save Britannia" Charles coughed blood and wheezed, "And create a Peaceful World *Coughed* This is your first and final order from your Emperor, and as a Father"

"I will!" Lelouch bowed his head, hiding his tear

"Then go, and Alaya protect you" Charles smiled and breathed his last

And the 98th Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia has died.

Lelouch closed his now dead father's eyes and bowed, but his eyes now burned with anger and vengeance

'I will have my just revenge Uncle, i swear it!! I will Destory your Britannia!!!'

TO BE CONTINUED

**This is my first fanfics i've written in Wattpad, so i've decided to transfer my work here**

**And my Username in Wattpad us UrdujaX**


	2. Ch 1: The Begininngs of a Rebellion

**Harem List:**

**1\. Saber Alter/ Artoria Pendragon**

**2\. Kallen Kozuki-Stadfelt**

**3\. Rin Tohsaka**

**4\. Sakura Matou**

**5\. Rider/Medusa**

**6\. Suzuka Kururugi (OC, Suzaku's twin sister)**

**7\. Millicent Ashford**

**8\. CC**

**9\. Nina Einstein**

**10\. Illyasviel Von Einzburn**

**_**

**CHAPTER 1: ****THE BEGININNGS OF A REBELLION**

**Tokyo International Airport**

A private jet had landed on the airstrip on a cold rainy night, this jet held it's most important VIP.

"Papa, are they going to arrive soon?" A girl about 10 years old said, she had teal coloured eyes and a pigtailed hairstyle.

"Yes Rin, our esteemed guests are in fact here right now" The man beside her, her father replied.

They saw the jet land into the runway and slowed down. The man looked on and saw the Vi Britannia Aegis on the plane's side

" Sir Tohsaka, the guests have arrived" His servant said

"Good, let's not keep them waiting"

**Hangar**

The three royals have just step foot into the tarmac, stretching their limbs after hours from travel

Lelouch however was deep in thought, and in worry.

'Kallen'

**_Flashback; Hours Earlier_**

**Undisclosed Airport**

_"Kallen! You got to come with us!" Lelouch pleaded to Kallen._

_Kallen shook her head, "I can't, i need my father"_

_"But your mother and brother, they're at Japan, they can help you!" Lelouch gripped her arms._

_"But Lelouch!" Kallen whispered, tears flowed into her eyes. "I can't leave my dad to **them!!"**_

_Lelouch winced, he knew that her relationship with her relatives except her father in Britannia, were anything but pleasant._

_"I understand but-"_

_"My mom and brother would be very sad if something happens to him" Kallen sadly replied, not wanting to leave her father to the wolves_

_"But your mom-"_

_"She will understand. But i want my family to be together again, i'll find my father and help him escape Britannia, away from my 'lovable relatives'"_

_Lelouch tried to persuade her but gave up, knowing that Kallen's stubborn to the core._

_He sighed, and left her presence and then came back with a bag._

_"Then you're going to need this" Lelouch handed her the bag and Kallen looked at it's contents, she was surprised_

_She reached into her bag and bought out a pistol._

_"My uncle is going to bring the entire empire on lockdown, he had declared Martial Law on the country, i fear that this is only the begininng Kallen, if you want to help your dad then you're going to need a lot of help, that gun is a start"_

_Kallen numbly nodded, luckily she was an expert on firearms due to her father's company, The Stadfelt Arms Manufacturing Company, and she had been practising her aim in an early age._

_She stuttered, "But Lelouch, i don't know if i can ki-ki-kil-"_

_"'Those_ _who should kill, are those willing to be killed' Kallen, if you don't do this you'll die, in the hands of my uncle or worse your family. I know that you are scared but you need to be strong, i know you Kallen, you are beautiful and fierce, no one will change you. But if you hesitate... I don't know what will happen to you" Lelouch whispered at the end_

_Kallen blushed 'he called me beuatiful!' she squeed inside. Mustering her courage, she kissed Lelouch in the lips, it was chaste._

_Lelouch blushed after they separate "Wha-?"_

_"Okay Lelouch, i'll try to be strong!" Kallen grinned_

_'Once i get my dad out of here, i'll find you Lelouch!'_

_"My Prince! The jet is ready to go!" Jeremiah called_

_Lelouch and Kallen looked at each other, giving them a sad smile_

_"So this is it huh?"_

_"Yeah"_

_Then the two hug, tears flowing in their eyes not wanting to let go._

_"I'll miss you" The two friends say to each other, bidding farewell._

_And as Lelouch look into the fading airstrip he can see Kallen waving at them as they fade into the clouds_

_'We'll meet again'_

**_Flashback End_**

"Lelouch!"

"Wha?" He looked at his two sister's with surprise

"We're here!" Nunnally said

And they got down from the plane, and they saw a black limosine where two people were waiting for them

One was a man about his mid 30's, the other was a girl about Lelouch's age, she had a curious look on the three royals and blushed a little when she saw Lelouch.

"Your Highnesses, my name is Tokiomi Tohsaka and this is my daughter Rin, welcome to Japan" The man, Tokiomi bowed respectfully, "I'm here as your official liaison to the Japanese Government"

_Tokiomi Tohsaka, Head of the Tohsaka Family, one of the most powerful Families in Japan, their rise to power began in the earliest days when Europe began to take notice of Japan's resources mainly Sakuradite._

_The power of the Tohsakas rivaled that of the Kururugis, and the former Imperial Family. The Tohsakas were also the wealthiest families in all of Japan and the 5th wealthiest family in the world. Their main source of wealth were: Precious Stones/Jewels, and Sakuradite, the latter being a recently discovered resource due to the land property in Fuyuki City which was owned by them had Sakuradite on it, in fact the Sakuradite Mines in Fuyuki City, located in Mount Enzou is the 2nd largest Sakuradite mine in the world, Mount Fuji being the 1st._

_The Tohsakas, however had a secret history between them and the Britannian Imperial Family. In fact, during the reign of Henry Tu Britannia (Henry VIII), when his 2nd Wife Anne Boelyn was hanged for treason, he took a romantic interest to Kagome Tohsaka, a traveler/trader (Magus) from the Far East. The two had a romantic relationship, until their love bore them a child, a son by the name given by Henry: Daniel Tohsaka-Tudor, and by Kagome To Britannia: Daisuke Tohsaka._

_The birth of Prince Daniel, was kept secret, as well as the marriage between Kagome and Henry, due to the Nobles and Barons view of non Britannians, no one would accept aHalf Britannian as a prince. Henry, knowing that revealing to them the Prince as well as Kagome will only cause chaos in Britain. So Henry decided to send them back to the Far East for their safety._

_The King, though he loved his 2nd son Edward by the time he married Jane Seymour, when he and Kagome "annuled" their marriage he saw something in his first son Daniel's eyes that made him special to Henry, he loved him more than Edward._

_At Henry's bedside, his last will was that any descendant of his son Daniel is considered a member of the Britannian Family, and they have the rights to the throne. This will was given to Kagome (who visited for one last time) at his deathbed._

_Till this day, the Will of King Henry VIII is locked in a vault at the Tohsaka Manor, waiting for the time for the Will be used._

_Hence the connection to the Britannian Royal Family and the Tohsakas, being descendants to Nagato Tohsaka, in turn a decendant of Daisuke Tohsaka/Daniel Toh Britannia. They have a bloodline that might well be considered Royalty._

_Emperor Charles, was in fact aware of this bloodline, so he and Tokiomi had created a Marriage contract between Rin, the 36th decendant of Prince Daniel Tohsaka, and his son Lelouch._

_which brings us to..._

"Thank you Mister Tohsaka" Jeremiah nodded and shook his hand

"Right, before we can leave i'm here to speak with the Prince, alone" Tokiomi said, looking at Lelouch

Jeremiah was concerned, wary of the man, wondering why he would talk to the prince alone

Lelouch nodded, and the two went into one of the offices inside the hangar.

"Right" Tokiomi sighed, and then closed the blinds in the door

"Your majesty, tell me" He said in a serious tone, "Did you have it?"

"Pardon?" Lelouch was surprised

"The thing your father gave to you, the sheath" He said hardly

"Do. You. Have. It?"

"Ye-Yes" Lelouch, unaware of what's going on, brought out the sheath he was holding the entire time and gave it to Tokiomi

Tokiomi unwrapped the sheath that was covered, and revealed a gold and blue sheath.

"The Legendary Sheath of King Arthur" Tokiomi said, examining it with sructiny.

Lelouch was shocked when Tokiomi identified the sheath. He grew up reading stories of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round, the sword Excalibur and Camelot. In fact, the legends of King Arthur were ingrained in Britannian Culture that the most skilled knightmare pilots in the Empire were called to be 'Knights of the Round' in honor of the 12 Knights of King Arthur, even the Capital of the Empire was named Pendragon, after the last name of the fabled King.

But seeing an actual sheathe that is owned specifically by the Mythical King was in fact shocking. Lelouch was wondering how did his father come across such an Artifact?

Or more improtantly...

"How are you sure that what i have in my possession is the sheath of Excalibur?" Lelouch questioned, being doubtful

Tokiomi looked at Lelouch and sighed, knowing that Lelouch must know of his secrets, since he owed Charles a debt he could never repay

"Your Majesty, what am i about to tell you must _not __leave this room_" Tokiomi said, with a tone that leaves no argument

"Very well" Lelouch nodded

Tokiomi then breathed and muttered something, and in his left hand is set on fire, but Tokiomi didn't flinch and his hand's not being burned

"What!?" Lelouch shouted

"What you're seeing here My Prince is what many would call 'Magic' but in our definition, it's called 'Magecraft'" Tokiomi said

Then his left hand glowed and it had a symbol, it then began to appear on the floor.

"But how!?" Lelouch said in disbelief

"How? The history of Magecraft or Magic is as old as you remember Your Majesty, the Wizard Merlin was in fact a Magus like us" Tokiomi explained, "The tales of Demons, Phantasmal or Magical creatures, Demigods and Gods, _they are all real_"

Lelouch, seeing the glowing magic crest and the flames surrounding Tokiomi, he was stunned but immediately composed himself

"But why tell me all this?"

"Because your father asked me if i can train you in Magecraft, since both you and Nunnally have a high quality of Magic Circuits, as your father claimed" Tokiomi explained

He then placed his hand on Lelouch and looked inside Lelouch's magic circuits

Then Tokiomi jerked back and looked at Lelouch in shock

_'Impossible! 1,000 Magic Circuits, and yielded 5,000 units of Magical Energy!?' _But Tokiomi was not only shocked by that.

Lelouch had a Magic Crest as well, and it had the largest amount of Magic Circuits, About 40 Generations worth of knowledge and spells locked inside a seal, with only the blood of a Britannian Royal as the key.

_It was a long kept secret that Ricardo Von Britannia's Ancestry can be traced back to Julius Von Britannia, a Nobleman/Magus in training whose teacher is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Julius was a childhood friend to King Arthur, as well as his (or her) Chief Strategist and Logistics Planner during the Anglo-Saxon War. Julius never displayed his Magecraft to anyone, even the King but he was the only student of Zelretch that didn't go insane. And Julius was a prodigy, a Magus to the core and helped discover the Philospoher's Stone (AKA Sakuradite) in Stonehedge, he had passed his knowledge of his craft to his descendants._

_Which was almost lost forever during the Emblem of Blood, where Diana Spe Britannia, the only descendant of Julius possessing his Magic Crest. She died but not before giving her Crest to Prince Charles, who became known as Charles Zi Britannia._

_Who died as well, before giving his Crest to Lelouch moments before his death._

'But i don't recall the Britannian Royal Family being a Magus Family' Tokiomi thought, before he shook his head, 'maybe later i'll solve this mystery'

"Well, it seems your father is right, you do have high quality magic circuits" Tokiomi said

"So that means i can do magic like you?" Lelouch said, hopeful as he was eager to learn from the man in front of him, Tokiomi replied yes.

Lelouch was estatic on the inside, now eager to learn from an _actual Wizard_ how to use Magi-Magecraft.

But Lelouch was also eager to learn Magecraft for another reason, Vengeance.

'If i can use magecraft, then that's a bonus. But i know that Magic alone is not enough to stop my Uncle, i need all the help i can get' Lelouch thought, 'besides, training with Tokiomi will be a start to my Plans for my rebellion'

Lelouch knew that in order to get back at his uncle, he would need an Army, the People, and funds to start, but Magecraft is a welcome bonus.

Lelouch grinned, not like a Demon Emperor (In another Universe, a certain Emperor sneezed), but like a soldier eager for a challenge.

"So where do we start, _Tokiomi-sensei?"_

**Chapter 1: END**

**If my writing is bad, no shit. My storytelling is in my opinion, shittier even. But i'll try to tell this story even.**

**But what do i know, i'm writing what i have in my head, on the fly.**

**Sorry if my writing is bad, but stick around for the next chapter.**

**Good Luck, and Fly Straight!!!**


	3. Ch 2: Operation Silent Knife (Part 1)

**Chapter 2: ****7 Years Later**

It had been 7 years since their exile from Britannia...

7 years of planning...

And 7 years of hard work in blood, sweat, and tears.

Lelouch woke up from his bed, and groaned when he can't get up due to someone sleeping on his bed.

"Zzzzzz..." The sound coming from underneath the sheets.

Lelouch smiled, he looked at the teenage girl sleeping beside him, hugging his waist like a pillow.

"Hey Rin, it's 6 in the morning" Lelouch gently said to her

"But it's still early" Rin groaned, not wanting to get up from bed, being not a morning person.

Lelouch smiled, ever since he arrived in Japan he had made friends with Rin Tohsaka, and soon enough they had a thing for each other.

The two had very much in common, both were smart, charismatic, and good looking

It was surprising that Tokiomi had revealed that the two were to be wed to each other due to an agreement between the Tohsaka head and the late Emperor, the marriage will be at the age of 21

Rin was not happy at the time, due to not being informed by it, but she agreed to the marriage contract since it was her duty as a magus, and that she already liked Lelouch.

The exiled prince agreed to it as well as was the reasons, same as Rin.

"If you don't get up, you won't be getting any breakfast" Lelouch said

Rin groaned, and immediately got out of bed. She was wearing a polo long sleeved shirt sizes too big, she then struggled to walk to the bathroom.

Lelouch then grabbed his cellphone by the table beside him and dialed a number.

"Orange" Lelouch said, his voice distorted on the other line, "Have the arrangements been made?"

"Yes milord" Jeremiah, on the other line replied, "The meeting venue is ready, the group you've mentioned have already agreed to meet you"

Lelouch nodded, pleased that his best man done the job with no problems.

Lelouch was grateful to have Jeremiah as his bodyguard, ever since he almost died in the hands of his uncle's men and Jeremiah's timely rescue, Lelouch would never let anyone approach him without Jeremiah knowing about it, the guard's loyalty to him and his sister is strong as steel.

"Good, tell Naoto that the meeting is at 2300 hours, and that he better come in alone, a group of Japanese in that location will only give us attention." Lelouch said

"Very well, milord" Jeremiah replied and ended the call, the exiled prince sighed

Naoto Kozuki was one of the people Lelouch had the surprise pleasure in meeting.

_Ever since the Britannian Invasion of Japan in the Second Pacific War, the Safehouse in where he and his sisters have stayed was bombed, luckily his sisters were saved by Naoto, who coincidentally was in at the time, trying to book a flight to Britannia in search for Kallen, his sister, and Lelouch's old friend._

_Naoto was surprised when he found the three of them especially Lelouch, who knew him through Kallen. He asked the prince where his sister is._

_Lelouch explained to Kallen's brother, that his sister stayed in Britannia in search for their Dad._

_Naoto was not happy about that but understood why, and he wanted to search for his sister but Lelouch convinced him that going to Britannia is a stupid idea, he then convinced Kallen's brother that Kallen can survive on her own, being more Britannian than Naoto himself._

_Naoto reluctantly understood why, and decided to create his own resistance group. Naoto and Lelouch then begun to stockpile Weapons and Knightmares all around Japan, with the help of sympathetic Britannians who were against Victor, most of them were Merital Nobles (Nobles by Merit) and Pro-Charles._

_They helped them get weapons and Knightmares, even men who are willing to fight for the Fallen Prince, including Former JLF Officers, and Ex-Britannian Military Officers and Advisors, the former didn't like the JLF way of doing things like terrorism, and the latter that they were branded as traitors by the New Leadership under Victor._

_Lelouch gained Naoto's complete trust, when he managed to save Kozuki's life personally when one of their Safehouses were ambushed by the SAS. Lelouch managed to hold them off on his own, while giving Naoto time to escape. However Naoto was wounded and Lelouch managed to grab and carry him to safety._

_Ever since, Naoto and Lelouch became best friends, almost as Brothers-In-Arms._

'Today's the anniversary of my father's death' Lelouch bowed his head in sadness.

Lelouch, though he didn't spend much time alone with his father. He knew very well that Emperor Charles loved him and his sister very much, his last order was a testiment that his father cared for them, despite having more consorts. His father even respected Euphiemia though he didn't share the same love as they.

But speaking of Euphemia...

_Before the war. The three exiled children lived with the Kururugi family, who owned the safehouse the three lived in.__The Japanese Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi and his children, Suzaku and Suzuka had welcomed them into their abode.__Suzaku, at first was a bit hostile to the Britannian siblings but quickly later became friends after Nunnally was being bullied by Japanese, and Lelouch with Suzaku saving her._ _Suzuka, she became friends with them immediately, including Lelouch. When the two met, Suzuka had blushed when she met the prince.__The two Kururugi siblings were students under Colonel Kyoshirou Todou, in the way of the sword._

_Lelouch offered himself to Todou, he wanted to learn from the soon to be JLF Colonel the way of the sword with the sole purpose in protecting Nunnally and Euphemia. Todou reluctantly agreed, and so the Colonel trained Lelouch._

_It was a hellish training experience, not like the training his mother endured, but Lelouch endured the Colonel's training regimen due to the Prince's past training with his mother in CQC and Military drills._

_The Exiled Prince quickly caught on the lessons the Colonel drilled him into, Lelouch quickly became proficent with the Bokken and Katana, thanks to his Fencing training back in Britannia._

_Suzaku and Euphemia's relationship started as slow but became sweet, Suzaku grew to love Euphemia for being kind, unbiased, gentle, and humble. Euphie also grew to love Suzaku for being brave, protective, and noble but she often worried about him when he gets himself into trouble._

_During the war, The Kururugi and Britannian siblings decided to separate, not wanting to draw attention to hostile forces._

_Euphie decided to go along with the Kururugi twins, Lelouch protested but the Li Britannia sibling, stubbornly, made up her mind_

_The Prince agreed reluctantly, but he gave Suzaku, his best friend, a threat before they went on their separate ways._

_'If anything bad happens to my sister, i'll break every bone in your body and take away the very thing that makes you a man' Suzaku agreed, clearly scared._

_Ever since then, Lelouch and Nunnally were on their own, with Euphemia going with the Kururugi siblings._

'I wonder if Euphie's okay' Lelouch thought, 'I know Suzaku is capable of protecting her, but i can't help but feel worried'

"Hey Lelouch" The Prince turned around and saw Rin standing in the door, wearing her Ashford uniform and her hair done with pigtails.

"You're done already?"

"Of course, you know that classes start only one hour?" Rin said,

Lelouch grimaced, knowing that if they arrived late, the Student Council President might try to discover any dirty secrets about him and Rin.

"Alright, be there in 30 minutes"

**45 minutes later, Ashford Academy** **West**

**Fuyuki City**

_Of all the cities and towns in Japan, Fuyuki is the only city that's spared from the devastation of the Pacific War._

_Fuyuki City, is by all means a Britannian- Friendly City, due to many Britannians living there at the time, and it's economic importance._

_The Japanese living at the city, were more accepting of Britannians due to the city's most important Families: Tohsaka, Matou, and Von Einzburn._

_The Tohsaka, were more obvious. They have been influenced by Britannian Culture and that they have some Britannian blood in their veins. They also were the founders of the city and introduced Britannian and Western Culture to the people at the time._

_The Von Einzburn and Matou, were more obscure and mysterious, the Einzburn were once part of Germany's Elite Class, but they had a part in building Fuyuki's Infrastructure and Park's, most notably the Fuyuki Bridge and the Fuyuki Cemetary_.

_The Matou, contributed to the city, with the vegetation and the wildlife of the surrounding areas of the city._

_Many of the contributions of the three families led to the westernization of the city. While there were Japanese style houses, the number of buildings that were in the city are heavily influenced by European and Britannian architecture._

_The Japanese living in the city, lived more comfortably than the ones in the other major cities like Tokyo or Kyoto, both of which were bombed and major parts of the city were reduced to rubble and turned into slums. Though they were officialy called Elevens, the people in Fuyuki didn't mind the change since they have experienced Britannian culture and silently accepted their new Britannian Overlords. However, they secretly despied Victor and adored Charles, the Japanese in Fuyuki learned to keep their head down and swallowed their Japanese pride._

_The Britannians didn't mind the Elevens in Fuyuki, as long as they don't rebel against them, in turn the Fuyuki people showed their 'Loyalty' to the Empire by becoming whistleblowers to the Britannian Police in revealing information about certain Resistance Cells (These Cells performed atrocious acts towards innocents, reckless acts of violence and brutal killings of civilians that don't agree with them), even rogue JLF cells that seem to do terrorist acts._

_The Japanese People in Fuyuki, while were treated better by their oppresors than the ones in the other cities like Tokyo, they were also better educated._

_Homurahara High, and the recently built Fuyuki University, which Reuben Ashford helped finish it's construction in the last few years of the Pacific War now called Ashford Academy West, are the only few educational insitutions left standing in Japan, and the only two that's open after the war._

_Homurahara High, the only Japanese High School left standing in Japan was still functioning, but the School Board are now making plans to join Ashford West, to help them keep the school running._

_Ashford Academy West, formerly known as Fuyuki University is the only Britannian Educational Insitute in the World that allowed Honorary Britannians a means of Formal Education. The proposal was made by both Reuben Ashford and Tokiomi Tohsaka, to Prime Minister Schnizel and Emperor Victor, with the 'purpose' of creating fiercely loyal Honorary Britannians whom are only loyal to Britannia and Britannia alone._

_The Prime Minister, and surprisingly, The Emperor agreed (doubt, but i don't think he cared) to the two's proposal._

_Speaking of Ashford Academy..._

"Alright, we're here" Lelouch said, he rode his friend's motorcycle and stopped at the Academy's gates

They stopped by Ashford Academy West, the gate was open as always, as this was the only school that allowed Honorary Britannians formal schooling.

"Hello Miss Tohsaka, on time as always" A man approached them. He was smiling, but his eyes were extremely cold and unfeeling.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at him, feeling unease with how the man looked and talked, 'Those eyes, they're those of a killer'

"Yes, Souichirou-sensei" Rin bowed

"Very well, better get to class" The teacher then left without a word.

"Rin" Lelouch whispered to Rin, "That man"

"I know Lelouch" Rin sternly replied, "I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry"

Lelouch nodded, and bade goodbye to Rin and went straight to Tokyo

**Ashford Academy, Tokyo**

"Hey Lelouch" Rivalz Cardemonde, Lelouch's friend and fellow Gambler-in-Crime called out to him.

"What is it?"

"Did you bring back the motorcycle?"

Lelouch snorted, and tossed the keys to his blue haired friend.

"In the garage, and not a paint scratched" Lelouch smirked

The Student Council was in session, the usual antics of the Council's President Milly Ashford, and the boredom of High School life.

Lelouch, the Vice President of the Council however, had other plans.

'The Venue is somewhere near the former Shinjuku District, at the now defunct Shizumi-Fukusaka Daibatsu HQ building. But Britannian patrols increased, thanks to Viceroy Carine's increasing crackdown on terrorism' Lelouch grimaced behind his laptop, thinking about that hellion of a half-sister.

Princess Carine Pre Britannia, his half-sister was a thorn to the prince's side for some time. Carine was a warmongerer at best and a cruel dictator, she became Viceroy to Area 11 due to the former Viceroy, his half brother Clovis for not cracking down on the resistance cells in the country, and due to his blatant incompetence, he had been demoted to Sub-Viceroy.

Carine's Crakdown had been brutal to downright cruel, but effective. Many Resistance Cells and Movememts have been silenced but they were broadcasted throughout the Area, as many witnessed the brutal Executions of many Japanese resistance fighters ranging from dismemberment, to cruxificion as a message

'We need to deal with her soon' Lelouch thought.

Naoto had told him that Carine has to go, but Lelouch hesitated due to not being ready, for they have no manpower to stage a full scale rebellion.

Which is the reason why He and Naoto wanted to have this meeting.

Lelouch heard his phone was ringing, and he answered it.

"Hello? Nelson, what's up?" Lelouch, talked to "Nelson" AKA Naoto.

"Lelouch!!" Naoto said, but with panic in his voice. "We have a problem!"

"Go on"

"That idiot Tamaki!" Naoto shouted, "He and his friends have stolen something from the Viceroy's palace, and from what i heard from them from my previous call, they have stolen some sort of toxic gas or something"

'Shit!' Lelouch cursed, he knew that the idiot was going to do something insane, toxic gas is something of a bad news.

If word gets out that the gas was stolen, and that it's heading for the Resistance's HQ which is in Shinjuku, and the fact that Carine is eager to use the stolen gas as a 'valid reason' to 'cleanse' the city of Terrorism, the results will be very messy.

"Hey Lelouch! where are you going?!" Milly, the council president said as she saw Lelouch getting up and going out in a hurry.

"I forgot something back home, my 'red letters'" Lelouch said but narrowed his eyes at Milly

Red Letters, Lelouch's version of Code Red.

Milly's expression turned serious, then shifted back to cheerful. "Okay then, you're dismissed"

The entire council is confused, why would Milly allow Lelouch to go suddenly.

Lelouch nodded, and left the room, then Milly closed her laptop.

"Okay everyone, that's it for today" Milly then got up from her desk and left without a word. The rest of the council are now confused

'Where are the two going?'

**'The Command Tower'**

Milly, in a unknown location, sat down in a dark room filled with security cameras and a holographic map of the entire city, the map is divided into various districts, with each dictrict colored red, yellow, and blue.

Blue areas, are areas of the city that are not infested with terrorism and crime, these are usually the areas where the Britannian citizens live, and the commerical, industrial, and political structures like the Viceroy Palace is located

Yellow areas, are areas of the city under martial law, with on and off reprorts of terrorism and criminal activity. These areas are the battlegrounds of Terrorism and Resistance Groups.

Red Areas, are no-go zones, these areas are considered dangerous as many of the Resistance Cells reside here and many Japanese live here in obscurity and poverty.

And the map showes a yellow blip labeled Lelouch, moving towards Shinjuku, a red area.

"Alright Lulu, what's the situation?" Milly said in a serious and firm tone.

"Funny you should ask" Lelouch growled in annoyance, "One of the Resistance members, not the smartest guy mind you, had stolen some kind of Toxic gas from the Viceroy's Palace and now the Britannian Military is now on high alert. If the situation is not resolved immediately, then the entire ghetto will be painted in blood"

"So what are you going to do now?" Milly asked.

"I'm afraid 'Operation Silent Knife' will proceed" Lelouch grimly said, making Milly gasp.

"But we don't have the manpower yet! Our supply lines and manpower are stretched too thin, and we don't have a stable foothold on Tokyo yet! And the only resistance group that we have in the city is Kallen's brother's resistance group"

Milly heard grumbles, Lelouch cursing at himself and at Tamaki. Milly felt sorry for her lover.

It was a closed secret, that she grew to love Lelouch over the years, from childhood till now, and she constantly worried for him, that his quest for revenge might blind him and lose his way.

"Just, just be careful Lulu" Milly whispered, a single tear fell down on her left eye.

"I know Milly, i know" Lelouch smiled from the other side, "Just wait for me, i'll be back safe and sound" And the line went dead.

'You reckless asshole' The blonde President thought, 'But that's one of the things i loved about you'

But she then felt a change, a change that will change their lives forever.

And back at Lelouch, driving Rivalz's bike, his left hand began to glow with a strange tattoo on him.

And the glowing light of Avalon inside him began to react.

**_"The Scales of Power will tip over"_**

**_"The world shall experience a war, none had ever seen before"_**

**_"The coming of Ragnarok, and the End of Days"_**

**_"The Black King and Black Emperor shall take up arms, and shall their reign prove eternal"_**

**_"For the Once and Future King, and the Immortal and Eternal Emperor shall reign forever"._**

**END OF PART 1**


	4. Ch 2: Operation Silent Knife (Part 2)

**Chapter 3:** **Operation Silent Knife**

**Shinjuku, Tokyo, Area 11**

Lelouch was not in a good mood, is an understatement

The Exiled Prince was extremely livid

'Naoto, if you can't control your men, i might just have them get arrested by the Britannian Authorities' Lelouch growled

If there's anything Lelouch disliked the most, other than his Uncle, was plans go awry.

Tamaki Shinichirou, was one Resistance Member in Naoto's group that Lelouch had great headaches from. Other than being a good fighter, and a great source in entertainment, the lout was terrible in anything, his greatest flaw was his lack of foresight and intelligence.

Once in charge of the funds in the Resistance army that Lelouch and Naoto is planning, he had spent it all in Food and Drinks for the group, and in gambling, and these are one of the many headaches he caused.

However, the stealing of toxic gas was the near breaking point.

"Lelouch!" Naoto shouted, he suddenly appeared beside Lelouch on the highway, driving his 4x4 jeep, while Lelouch 'borrowed' Rivalz's Motorcycle.

"Naoto, thank Ayala you're here!" Lelouch shouted.

"Listen, we have no time! We need to find Tamaki and the gas before he does something monumentaly stupid! And that we need to fight Carine's army cause it's a matter of time before she kills every single Japanese in the ghetto!"

"But Lelouch! we don't have the manpower for an assault such as this!" Naoto was nervous and fearful, not for himself, but for the bloodbath that's going to happen, and that innocents are going to get caught in the crossfire.

"Don't worry, with me here coordinating the defense, we'll be fine, as long as Carine is the sort of person i remember then i assure you, we'll come out of this victorious!" Lelouch smiled but then turned grim, "But that don't mean there is a price to pay"

'Innocents are going to die, no matter how big or small a conflict is, war will always have collateral' Lelouch remembered one of his mother's lessons about war.

"I'm going after Tamaki!" Naoto said, surprising the Ex-Prince

"No! I'll go, we can't be certain that gas had a failsafe that could set it off in any moment, your job is to head back to base and prepare your men, cause our first and most important priority is defending the ghetto from Carine's death squads!"

Naoto was about to protest, but knew he was right.

"Then good luck, and don't get yourself killed, Kallen would have my hide if you were seriously wounded, or worse killed" Naoto then drove off to another direction

**In the 'Command Tower'**

"Lelouch, i have tracked down the truck, it's heading for Kawaguchi and 6th" Milly responded

"Outstanding Milly!" Lelouch smiled

"But i got news from the Viceroy's palace" Milly's voice turned grim, "I've tapped into the military comms and i've got news that Viceroy Carine's forces are now heading for the ghetto, luckily i've locked down all major roads by blocking them with trains, and shutting down all drawbridges in the area"

"Well, i guess we need to hurry then, cause Carine will be here soon"

**Back to Lelouch**

"There's the Truck!" Lelouch saw the moving vehicle from the highway below him.

But then he saw a Military APC chasing after it, he knew he would need to get there fast before the military would catch up.

Lelouch then saw a makeship ramp from the edge of the highway, and it's pointed at the direction towards the Truck.

'Oh fuck this!' Lelouch cursed

"Sorry about this Rivalz" He muttered, knowing his friend would be angry at him for this.

He then sped up his motorcycle until top speed, he then went towards the ramp and jumped off the highway overpass and towards the APC.

"Ohhhhh Shit!!" Lelouch shouted, thinking this was a bad idea. But then another bad idea comes to mind, he jumped off the motorbike and landed on the back of the APC, he turned and saw Rivalz's motorbike flipping and trashed until it exploded when it fell of the road.

"Really, really, really sorry Rivalz" Lelouch said with a hurt look in his eyes, knowing that Rivalz will not be happy when he finds out that his favorite motorbike is destroyed.

"Hey!" He turned and saw a soldier coming out of the turret hole and proceeds to grab him but Lelouch manages to dodge the man, and did a roundhouse kick to his face and fell of the vehicle. He then went inside the APC and surprised the squad of soldiers inside, they point their guns at him.

"Morning lads! Now, how about Option A: you put down your guns and talk this out like gentlemen eh?" He jokingly said

Back at the Command Tower, Milly facepalmed at Lelouch's quips.

"Fuck you!" One of the soldiers shouted, angry at Lelouch

"Okay then, Option B it is!" Lelouch smiled sinisterly and attacked the men.

**At the Truck...**

"God damnit Tamaki!!" The driver, Nagata shouted, "I knew this was a bad idea!!!"

"Oh just shut up and drive fast!" Tamaki growled, and began shooting the chasing APC with his gun.

Nagata cursed at himself, he thought that this was a simple job, but he didn't expect this. Stealing from the Viceroy was bad enough, but the fact that the cargo from the back was in fact Sarin Gas, he regretted taking this job.

'Why oh why did i end up with this idiot?' He thought.

"Hey! The APC started moving strange!" Tamaki said, surprised on what he's seeing.

The Military vehicle started swerving, then gunshots rang out of the vehicle, and a violent turn caused the APC to flip into the air and crash into the ground, ending upside down.

"Woohooo!! Did you see that!?" Tamaki cheered.

"What!?" Nagata looked back and saw the APC upturned, he whistled.

"Nice one Tamaki-OHH SHIT!!!"

Nagata turned his eyes on the road, and was surprised that an old lady was crossing the freeway, he jerked and violently turned to the right, narrowingly missing the old woman crossing.

"Nagata watch out!!!" Tamaki shouted as he saw they were going to crash into a nearby warehouse.

***SMASH!* *SCREECH!* *BASH!***

They crashed into the warehouse and through some metal equipment. The front was trashed badly, but the back of the truck was intact.

"Hey Nagata, you alright?" Tamaki coughed when he got to his senses, but he was then shocked when he saw Nagata impaled by a metal rebar to his body, luckily it didn't hit any vital organs.

"Ta-Tamaki" Nagata coughed, blood spurting out.

"H-hey man"

"Go Tamaki, get outta here" Nagata hissed in pain, holding to the metal bar tightly, "I'll deal with the bomb, just tell Naoto that-" he then growled in pain.

"Hey don't talk like that man, we can get out of this, i promise" Tamaki pleaded.

"Then promise me, that you'll keep on fighting for Japan without me, can you promise that?" Nagata looked at Tamaki with stern, he nodded, "good"

Tamaki then reluctantly left Nagata, he got out of the vehicle and looked back at Nagata, holding a detonator in his hand, he shed a tear for the last time for his friend and left the warehouse.

**Back to Lelouch...**

"I guess all those years with Tohdoh sensei must've paid off" Lelouch mused to himself when he got out of the upturned APC, he then got a pistol from one of the dead soldiers and looked around for the Truck

"Okay, now where was it?" He then spotted some tracks that belonged to Nagata's vehicle and followed it all the way to the warehouse.

"There it is" He went inside and saw the truck, it crashed into some bent up metal pieces and spotted a man holding a detonator.

'Need to stop him before he could do something stupid' he then moved towards Nagata and opened the driver door

"L-long live Japa-"

"Hey hey hey, i won't do that if i were you" Nagata turned around and was surprised to see Lelouch.

"You're a Britannian student?" Nagata said with surprise.

"And you're a Japanese Resistance fighter" Lelouch deadpanned.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Nagata said, but was then more surprised when Lelouch got in and tried to pull off the metal rebar sticking out of his abdomen.

"Helping you" Lelouch said "Just try to hold your breath and i'll pull this out"

Lelouch gave a count to three and yanked the rebar out of Nagata, the driver gasped in pain and applied pressure to the wound.

"You're lucky it didn't hit any vital organs, or this would've gotten worse"

"Th-thank you" Nagata said, grateful that the kid saved his life, despite being Britannian.

"Okay, now get outta here" Lelouch said, while he carried Nagata by the shoulder, "The Britannian Military will be here any minute and that might find this truck when they get here, i'll stay and try to disarm the cargo from blowing up"

"But why a Britannian like you, help an Eleven, like me?" Nagata narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Lelouch stayed quiet for a moment then said, "Cause Britannia is ruled by a cruel Tyrant, and that i want to liberate Japan and Britannia from that Tyrant's grasp, you may not know this but not all Britannians are like the ones that you see everyday"

By the time they got out of the Warehouse, Nagata thanked Lelouch and left, wounded but fine. Lelouch then went back to the truck and found the Cargo.

It's contained in a spherical shape, too large for something dangerous.

'Something about this cargo, ain't right' Lelouch thought, while he tries to disarm the gas bomb.

"Stop! Hold it tight there and put your hands above your head!" Someone from behind him shouted, he looked through his reflection at the shiny, metallic sphere container and saw a Britannian soldier pointing a gun to his head.

"Okay, i'll do as you say!" Lelouch replied in Japanese, while he placed his hands on his head

Then with the flick of his left wrist, the detonator then fell off the left sleeve of his school jacket and into his hand, surprising the soldier.

"But only if you put down the gun, then i'll give you the detonator, and you know what will happen if you don't, do you?" Lelouch smirked.

Luckily Lelouch was speaking Japanese, if he was speakin Britannian, then he'll be tracked by the authorities, and his friends will be in danger.

Now with the upper hand, Lelouch turned around to look at the soldier.

"So now, put down the gun and slide it to me, or I will kill both of us, and the entire ghetto" He bluffed, hoping that the soldier will buy it.

The soldier however, was shocked, though his expression was hidden by his helmet.

'It couldn't be!'

The soldier, then put down his gun, Lelouch smiled

"Good, now slide it..."

But not long after the soldier then took off his helmet, surprising Lelouch

"Wha-!"

But then was shocked when the soldier revealed his face after taking off the helm.

"Lelouch!?"

"Suzaku!?"

The two old friends, suddenly met each other for the first time in seven years.

"But how-?"

"I could ask the same question as you?" Suzaku asked

By now Lelouch was shocked and happy to see his old friend, wanting to hug him. But he suddenly hesitated.

"But-why-how! Oh never mind!" Lelouch sputtered, rolled his eyes then smiled, "It's really good to see you again Suzaku, by the way?" Lelouch then narrowed his eyes, "How's Euphie?"

"She's doing fine, she's staying with my cousin Kaguya back in Kyoto, along with Suzuka" Suzaku explained, then smiled "My little sis still missed you, you know?"

Lelouch chuckled, then turned serious, "Okay then, but why are you in the Britannian Military anyway?"

Before Suzaku could explain, the Spherical Canister then began to open, surprising the two boys

'Shit!' the two cursed, then began to cover their mouths and stepped back.

The smoke from the canister cleared, and then the two were surprised when they found a girl inside.

The girl was about close to Lelouch's age, she had green hair and gold eyes. She wore garments that looked like from a mental asylum.

"Okay" Lelouch, shocked at the discovery when he found out that this was inside: A Prisoner, no doubt about that.

"Whatever this was, it's not gas"

"And you're right" A voice behind them said.

Lelouch and Suzaku jumped back and found that they were surronded by Soldiers

"And because of you two discovering this, i'm afraid we would have to silence both of you" The Officer sinisterly said, smiling.

'Oh Shit!' those were the only thoughts the two friends are now having, cause they are now fucked.

But Lelouch didn't notice his left hand glowing, with the sigil of the Britannian Royal Crest burning to his hand.

**To be continued...**

**Stay tuned for more, don't pressure me, cause shit like this takes time.**

**Having small cases of writer's block can be difficult. So be patient, and the chapter might come.**

**Anticipate what's next, cause this is where it begins...**

**Stay tuned**


	5. Notice

NOTICE

I'm sorry if i didn't update or add new chapters. If you're wondering why is because i've kinda undeliberately changed my account password months ago for some stupid reason and forgot the password. And for that reason i've made another account under the name 'aderno 159 kai'.

Also i've made a desicion to move all of my works there instead. So i'll be moving all my stories to that author account.

If you want to find my other account, the Author name will be 'aderno 159 kai'.

I'm extremely sorry for the inconvienience, delay, and hiatus.

Have a nice day.


	6. Ch 2: Operation Silent Knife (Part 3)

**Chapter ****3.2: Operation Silent Knife 2**

The atmosphere was tense when the two friends found themselves again after a long time, and in opposing sides.

Worse, they were caught by Britannian Military.

'What to do, what to do?' Lelouch thought, finding a way out of this mess.

"Ensign Kururugi! You have discovered something that would destroy the Viceroy's reputation, and this civilian might reveal this to the public" The officer said, "Perhaps, this could be solved" He smiled sinisterly.

"Kill this civilian, so you could prove your loyalty to Britannia"

Suzaku was shocked, he had just met his best friend in a very long time. Now he was ordered to kill him

Worse still, if he does do it, it would be betraying Suzuka, Nunnally, or worse Euphemia in a worst way possible.

If he doesn't kill him, his life is forefit, and even if he is spared, he would be tried and executed for grounds of insubordination.

'But i need to fulfill my mission' Suzaku thought, but his friend is in danger. He didn't want to kill one of the few people he cared and trusted

His mind was clear.

"I'm afraid i would not comply sir, he's an innocent civilian caught in the crossfire" Suzaku stood behind Lelouch, surprising him.

"Then so be it" The Commander smiled, and in a brief moment drew his pistol and shot Suzaku in the head.

Suzaku fell to the ground face first, Lelouch gasped in shock

"SUZAKU!! YOU BASTARDS!!!" Lelouch shouted in fury, he reaches for his gun.

"Ah ah ah, drop the gun boy" The Commander pointed his pistol at Lelouch.

"Drop the gun, and slide it to me, no funny business"

Seeing no other choice, Lelouch closed his eyes, grunted, and dropped his gun gently.

But then Lelouch noticed his hand had a mark that is glowing, the symbol of the Britannian Empire.

Lelouch's eyes widened, knowing exactly what the mark is. 'Don't tell me! The War now had just begun!?'

"Oi! The Gun, Now!!"

The shout shook Lelouch back, he looked at his hand again glowing with the mark.

'Damn it, no time thinking about this, better use this chance' Lelouch thought to himself, and he immediately thought a way out.

He slid the gun to the Colonel's feet, the man smirked.

"Very good, Now i'm not going to be the bearer of bad news, but you would have to die as well alongside this Eleven, you saw the contents of this capsule inside and we would not have you live to tell about it"

Then the Colonel raised his gun at Lelouch

"So you die, but i'm a bit merciful today so got any prayers before you die?"

'This is my chance!' Lelouch thought

"Ye-Yes, let me have my prayers fi-first" He fake stuttered.

The Colonel and his men laughed, the man smirked.

Then Lelouch muttered:

_"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._

_The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg..."_

As the summoning ritual was being said, the glow of Lelouch's hand grows brighter

"_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill)._

_Shut (fill)._

_Shut (fill)._

_Shut (fill)._

_Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times_

_Simply, shatter once filled."_

Then as the ritual was beginning to take shape, the girl in the canister opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" She looked at her surroundings, she sees a seemingly dead soldier, a teenage boy, and an army of Britannian soldiers, lined up in a firing squad, pointing at the boy.

The Girl, who goes by the name of C.C, took a good look at the teen and recognized him

'So this is Marianne's son huh?'

C.C had been captured by Carine herself, and had been tortured in secret, when the royal princess discovered her immortality.

She never expected to be saved as she can escape this on her own (Author: I doubt it), but she did and by the son of her best student, no less

Then C.C noticed Lelouch's hand was glowing and was chanting words that were familiar immediately.

'So Lelouch, you are now a participant in the Heaven's Feel War, and in a process of summoning a servant, in a Warzone no less'

She smirked

'Things are about to get interesting'

_"――――I announce._

_Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword._

_In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!!!"_

As Lelouch was chanting his ritual, The Colonel felt that something isn't right.

That feeling became more apparent, when the ground began to shake slightly, and it's not from the tanks and APC that are now moving around the ghetto.

But it was too late for the Colonel when he saw a bright light shining around Lelouch.

He ordered his men to fire, but his men were so blinded by the light they put down their guns to block out the light with their hands.

And as the light died down, Lelouch was winded a little but looked up and saw the Servant.

The Servant, was a woman who was about Rin's height, she had a pale complexion skin, her hair is coloured platinum blonde till almost white and her eyes were glowing yellow, but it had a slightly visible pink eagle-like symbol on each eye.

she wore a black knight battle dress, with red accents and a vizor headpiece**(Think of Saber Alter's outfit but with the Geass Symbol on the Chest piece)**

And her sword is coloured in black and red, the aura of it oozes darkness. **(Excalibur Morgan but it has a Geass symbol between the blade and crossguard)**

The woman turned around to Lelouch, her eyes cold.

"Speak, are you my Master?" She spoke with such power and authority that Lelouch and the Britannian soldiers felt compelled to answer.

Lelouch, finally stood up straight, he smirked.

"Yes, may i ask what servant are you?"

The girl answered

"I am Servant Saber, what are your commands?" She knelt down one knee and pointed her sword downwards...

"Very well my dear" Lelouch then looked at the Colonel and his soldiers.

"Your butchery ends here, you sullied the Empire you have served, you tarnished the ideals of the late Emperor Charles with your acts of inhumanity, and you follow a Disgrace of a Viceroy, and a Monster of an Emperor..."

The Colonel then got furious at Lelouch's insult of Carine and Emperor Victor, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR VICEROY AND OUR BELOVED EMPEROR, TRAITOR!!" He shouted.

"I dare for I am the lost Prince of Britannia, the son of Empress Marianne Vi Britannia, for i am Lelouch Vi Britannia!!" Lelouch then raised his hand towards the soldiers.

"Saber, my first order: protect me, and kill them all!!"

Saber, then faced the soldiers. She then used Invisible Air at the ready.

"As you wish, Master"

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING? KILL THEM NOW!!" The Colonel, oblivious to what's going to happen next due to anger, did not notice Saber moving fast at them.

But it was too late, as Saber moved in to the soldiers, she began her slaughter.

It was a one sided fight, with the soldiers trying to aim their weapons at a fast moving target with the speed of a bullet but their efforts in killing the night were futile as she began to kill every single soldier.

The Colonel, he was shocked to see a woman, no, _a monster _killing his men with relative ease and speed.

He then focused on Lelouch, not letting this traitor get away aimed his pistol towards the exiled prince.

"DIE!!!"

But before he pulled the trigger, Saber had struck the Colonel's back, blood spewing.

"AHH!!!"

He then tumbled forward and fell face first.

The Colonel then lifted his face in agony, and he saw the carnage before him.

He saw in horror, his men being killed left and right, some tried to run but were immediately taken care off, even the ones that tried to beg for mercy were not spared.

As the slaughter was going on, The officer saw Lelouch walking towards him, with a gun on his hand.

"My my, how the tables have turned" Lelouch smirked evilly, his gun pointing at the bleeding Britannian officer's head.

"Master, it's done" Saber, came back to Lelouch as her rampage was over, she was covered head to toe with thick blood.

"Thank you, and please call me Lelouch, 'Master' is not something i would like to be called"

Lelouch, then looked back at the Colonel.

"As for you..."

Lelouch pointed his gun, his finger on the trigger.

"Any last word?"

"All Hail Bri-"

BANG!*

"I said word, not words" Lelouch coldly said to the now dead Britannian Officer, his gun emitting a little smoke from the shot.

The Prince sighed, he looked at Saber.

"Saber, thank you for your assistance, i appreciate it"

"It's the Servant's duty to follow their orders" She replied.

"I guess Marianne was right about you, you are a lot stronger than you look"

Lelouch and Saber turned and looked to see the green haired woman sitting down on one of the dead soldiers, alive and well.

"I'm sorry if i am being insensitive, but who are you and why are you inside this capsule and what's your connection to Viceroy Carine?" Lelouch asked the girl.

"Hmph, how rude of you boya" She fake pouted, "Very well, my name is not something i could disclose so you should call me C.C, for now"

"And as for why i am in the capsule and my connection with that _scamp, pathetic, excuse of a human being_" C.C said with venom on the last words describing Lelouch's half sister.

"I was captured by the Viceroy's lackeys a many months ago, no doubt that _brat _V.V was behind it. Apparently Carine was suppose to bring me to him, but that girl found out about my immortality and had decided to create her own personal project called 'Project V', with General Bartley as the head overseer."

'Project V? Interesting' Lelouch thought.

"Do you know what's behind Project V?" He asked the lime haired girl.

She shrugged, "Never knew the full details, since i was being experimented on which distracted me, maybe that snivelling half sister of yours knows, why not ask her?"

Lelouch gave an evil smile, and chuckled.

"Well then, let's not keep her waiting"

Lelouch then walked towards Suzaku's body, he checked his friend's pulse, and his head.

He sighed in relief, his friend was alive. The bullet had grazed part of his scalp, but didn't do any serious damage to the skull.

'Suzaku! Thank Alaya, i knew that you won't die that easily' Lelouch was relieved.

Lelouch then carried Suzaku and laid him down outside the warehouse.

"Sorry for leaving you here Suzaku, but i hope you'll find a way back to safety"

'And i hope you'll find me, after all of this is over'

Lelouch then went back to Saber and C.C.

"Alright" He then called back to Milly, as he maintained radio silence during the whole ordeal.

"Milly, do you read me?"

"LELOUCH YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!!" Milly shouted, angry that Lelouch never responded, he winced in pain from his earpiece.

"Look Milly, I..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING JERKARSE!!! You scared me half to death when you are not responding! Don't do that, i thought you were captured or worse..." Then Milly started to sniff and cry on the other line.

"My my, making a girl cry" C.C smirked.

Lelouch ignored her, "Look Milly, i'm sorry that i didn't respond, i just got myself in a tight situation..."

He turned his head around to see the carnage.

"But i was able to get myself out of it, so don't worry, cause i'm fine and again, i'm sorry for making you worry" He sighed.

Milly was still sniffling, she calmed down but was still a bit angry. She composed herself, "Okay Lelouch, but don't do that without me knowing about it first".

Just after Milly talked, Saber had heard something coming towards them, Lelouch had heard it too.

"Master..."

Lelouch frowned, "Yeah, I know, we need to get out now" He whispered.

He then approached C.C.

"Can you walk?" He asked

C.C snorted.

"Does the emperor shit in the woods?"

She got up and walked past Lelouch, the prince sighed.

"Alright, Saber let's go" He ordered.

"Yes Master" And the three left, leaving Suzaku in the middle of a massacre.

* * *

A few minutes later, Villeta Nu had come to the scene and was shocked by the carnage.

"My God"

She saw mutilated bodies everywhere, most of them were cut in half, _literally_.

Some were cut from the waist down, from top to the middle, severed limbs and heads, even Internal organs were even spewed out.

'What sort of monsters did these soldiers face?' She wondered.

She first thought it was the Resistance, but she disregared that thought since the soldiers weren't killed by gunfire and there were no bullet casings or bullet wounds.

And all of them were caused by a bladed weapon, which is quite odd for someone to use since bladed weapons that cut a person _cleanly _in half.

Villeta then noticed a soldier lying unconcious, and oddly enough he was not amongst the mutilated.

She then got off her Knightmare, and approached the unconcious Suzaku

She took a good look at him and saw he was a Japanese.

Rather than looking at him with disdain, Villeta looked at him with sympathy and guilt.

Villeta was not your typical Britannian snob that looked down on other non Britannians, she was in fact a loyal supporter of Charles and hated Emperor Vincent.

She had been one of the ones that supported Charles' reforms, she saw it as a chance to attain a high status in life and a title.

But it all fell apart from the coup, when Vincent took over.

She tried to rebel of course, along with other Pro-Charles rebels, but V.V had threatened to imprison and kill more than 100,000 people in Britannia in retaliation, amongst them was her little sister Arellia.

Villeta knew that if they rebeled, they would kill them including her sister via Shower room gassing.

So Villeta, in shame decided to kiss V.V's boot and decided to serve under him, just for her and her sister to survive.

And because of this, she understood in a way the Japanese's pain.

She then decided to help get Suzaku to safety

She then carried Suzaku from her back to her Knightmare.

But she didn't notice one thing.

Her left hand was beginning to glow.

As was Suzaku's right hand was glowing as well.

* * *

**In Ashford Academy West...**

Student Council Vice President Rin Tohsaka was minding her own business as usual, helping out President Issei Ryuudou with financial reports, organizing monthly events, helping out do fundraising programs, etc.

Much like she does what her boyfriend Lelouch does, only difference: she spends more time in class, being a model student and setting an example, whereas Lelouch spends 80-90% of the time in Tokyo, gambling and ripping off gullible rich Britannian snobs.

But Rin understood why he's doing what he's doing, but it annoys her to no end.

Even more annoying, for the fact that he can earn a perfect score in tests even when he's sleeping in class.

As if he was not even trying.

But regardless, Rin still liked Lelouch cause despite being an ass, he's a good man and a noble one as too, and he would often support her in her quest for Akasha as well.

Rin sighed and pinched her nose, while filing a report in her laptop.

'Thank Root Lelouch was a good teacher in technology'

She was grateful to Lelouch that she learned how to use gadgets like a smartphone and a laptop, she had trouble once on trying a new phone but Lelouch helped save the day, by teaching her the fundamentals.

Rin then noticed her right hand was glowing right now, her eyes widened.

'It's time'

She knew this day would come, as she prepared for this.

Fighting in the Fifth Holy Grail War.

But if she didn't know better years ago, she wanted to win the Grail to acheive Akasha.

But now, her only objective in this war:

_Is to Destroy the Cursed Grail._

Rin, had discovered through her late father, that the Grail was tainted.

Tokiomi, at the time was seriously wounded, when he discovered that Kirei Kotomine had betrayed him he was able to escape just from pure luck but was grieviously wounded. He had been able to escape when Kiritsugu Emiya had been there to kill Kirei, but at the cost of his command seals via a severed limb, courtesy of Kirei.

But during the final hours of the War, when Both Kiritsugu and Tokiomi were the last ones standing, Tokiomi had first noticed that the Grail is corrupted and that it contained Angra Mainyu, he ordered Krirtsugu to destroy the Grail, which Kiritsugu having noticed the corruption did excatly just that.

Which resulted both Kiritsugu and Tokiomi being hit by Angra Mainyu's curse, Kiritsugu had been able to survive for seven years but Tokiomi only survive just three.

Rin recalled her father's last wish:

"Rin, destroy the Grail, and find your own path to Akasha"

"I will father" She muttered to herself.

She then got up from her desk and looked outside from her window in the Student Council Office.

There, she sees a girl sitting down in the shade of a tree, alone.

The girl has purple hair and eyes, but her eyes had an almost dead look in them. She does nothing but look up, staying still.

'Sakura...'

Sakura Matou, formerly Sakura Tohsaka is her former sister , and her greatest guilt.

Rin normally would ignore her, as she's by all accounts no longer a Tohsaka since she was given away by her father via a closed agreement.

But after discovering, with the help of Lelouch, what was happening with Sakura behind the doors of the Matou Estate, she was green in horror, disgust, and anger.

But most of all, she felt horrible.

Learning that your own former sister, was being raped by her own _brother_, and being raped by Crest Worms, along with the fact that she was the object of bullying, harassment and abuse. And not giving any emotional support.

Rin felt like shit, feeling that she failed to notice the signs of Sakura's suffering, and not helping her. Rin failed to be the supportive big sis.

Rin had shed a tear, she never wanted anything bad to her former sister, and wanted to sincerely make up for not being there for her.

She had vowed long ago, to kill Zouken Matou in the next Grail War, free Sakura from that _worm_, and have her return not as Matou, but as Tohsaka.

And now, the war finally begins.

"Prepare yourself Zouken, for you will pay dearly for what you've done"

* * *

**With Sakura Matou...**

The Matou heiress looked up in the sky.

"Lelouch-senpai..."

Most of her days were spent looking up in the sky, thinking of nothing.

Her eyes were almost broken, almost lifeless.

But she only thought of one man constantly, the only man that gave her light in her darkness.

She remembered that day, four years ago...

**_Flashback, four years ago..._**

_Sakura was surrounded by a group of Britannian boys._

_"Hah! look at this pathetic Eleven!" The leader of the boys then slapped Sakura in the cheeks._

_Then one of them grabbed Sakura by the hair, and had his hand under Sakura's skirt.__"I wonder what she tastes like, am i right boys?"_

_Then the group cheered, threatened to rape Sakura._

_However, Sakura never resisted.__The girl had been broken long before, by Shinji, by her Grandfather, and the long nights in the Worm Pit._

_She never cared anymore, she had been abandoned, she would often surrender to her fate._

_"Hey!"__The boys stopped, and looked behind them and saw a boy, with black hair and purple eyes.__The boy looked outraged, and angry._

_"What are you doing?! Stop this act right now!!"_

_"Who do you think you are, telling us what to do? This is nothing but an eleven" The leader scoffed._

_This served to anger the boy once more.__"I'm not asking again, Put. Her. Down. Now!"_

_The group then laughed.__"And why should we listen to someone the likes of you, traitor, and an Eleven sympathizer no less?"_

_The boy then was now furious, being called a traitor was something he cannot condone._

_The boy then charged towards them._

_"Alright, get him boys!" The leader of the group said._

_One of the boys then tried to hit the kid in the head with a tire iron, but the kid grabbed the weapon, surprising the goon, then the kid yanked the weapon and then used it to hit the goon in the head.__"_

_Gaghkk!" The goon fell into the ground.__Then two of them tried to grab the kid, but he dodged the two from under and then performed a crotch punch, making the leader wince and his subordinates._

_"Ohhhhhh!!!!!" The two goons grabbed their crotches in pain, and fell to the ground._

_Then the rest of the group attacked the kid, but to the leader's shock the kid managed to fight of his men with relative ease, and strength._

_After a short brawl, the gang was now down, many of them sporting bruises and some broken ribs, and the teenage kid brushed off his clothes._

_He then approached the leader._

_Panicked, the leader then grabbed Sakura and, with a pocket knife, held her hostage._

_"Don't come closer! Or i'll kill this Eleven!!" The leader held Sakura tight, his knife close to her throat._

_The kid just smiled._

_Confused, Then the leader felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and was then greeted by a punch in the face._

_"Grrugkk!!"_

_The leader grunted, and fell to the ground._

_He had caught a glimpse who was his attacker and saw a woman with long brown hair and purple eyes, the same as the boy who attacked her men._

_"Nice sucker punch, Nunnally" The boy complemented.__"No problem Big brother, i know you would not leave a damsel in distress" The girl coyly replied._

_The leader groaned in pain, the two teens saw the leader was still concious._

_The two looked at each other, then nodded._

_The two siblings then stomped the leader's face at the same time, rendering him unconcious._

_The two siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally then approached Sakura, who was lying down semi-concious._

_"Hey, are you alright?" Lelouch softly said, feeling concerned._

_"I think she's okay, big brother, probably in shock" Nunnally replied._

_"Maybe, i think we should take her to the hospital"_

_"I agree"_

_Sakura, had caught a glimpse of her savior._

_She saw a handsome boy, about her age, maybe a bit older than her._

_But she saw that black hair and purple eyes that showed kindness, and compassion._

_"Don't worry, hold on" Lelouch said to Sakura._

_"Everything's going to be alright, I promise"_

**_Flashback End..._**

Ever since that day, She fell in love with Lelouch.

After that incident, she tried to find where Lelouch lives and to her surprise she found that Lelouch was in fact staying in Tohsaka Manor, after finding out that Lelouch's family were friends with her former family.

Then Lelouch moved to Ashford Acadmy West's Boarding home shortly after, but ultimately buying a home near Fuyuki which is a large japanese mansion.

(The house that Lelouch and Rin stayed is the Emiya Residence, but since Shirou got replaced by Lelouch in the story and that Kiritsugu never stayed in Fuyuki due to Shirou, the Japanese mansion became the Lamperouge Residence instead of Emiya)

There, Sakura would often be at the Lamperouge mansion early in the morning, helping with the cleaning and cooking for him and his sister, and would often be in the dinner table eating breakfast together.

Lelouch treated Sakura with kindness and helpful, a true gentleman. She never found any sort of kindness in her life and Lelouch was the only person that she would like to be with, but dosen't because she was corrupted and tainted, and was ashamed for it.

Her relationship with Lelouch's sister Nunnally was in fact great, Nunnally had accepted her almost immediately, and that she would often state that 'You are a great wife material for my big brother, so i'm here to support you all the way' and would often egg her on to take advantage of her brother, which embarrased her to no end.

In summary, Nunnally and Lelouch had treated her like a family better than the Matou, and the former family the Tohsakas.

In regards to the Tohsakas, and most importantly, her former sister Rin.

She never held any animosity towards Rin, but she did have that deep rooted bitterness and spite towards her father and mother for giving her away by an agreement, like cattle.

As far she was concerned, she never wanted to go back as a Tohsaka. She's a Matou, and that's final.

She, however still loved Rin deep inside, as a sister and despite no longer talking each other anymore due to the agreement, she never forgot their memories together when they were little, and she was grateful for that.

But recently, she had been starting to have small talks with Rin lately, and the Tohsaka heiress seemed to be eager to talk longer with her.

From small trivial things like, what's your favorite food or drink to deep serious topics like how's Grandfather taking care of you, or is Shinji treating you well.

The latter, she kept her answers vague, as she don't want others to get involve in something that would make it worse.

And Rin; Sakura noticed that Rin felt like being riddled with guilt though she hid it very well, and would often whisper like: 'I'm sorry Sakura, i should've known about this sooner' or 'Forgive me for being a bad sister'.

Though Sakura never thought about it much, but she felt like Rin was trying to mend their relationship back to once before.

Sakura smiled just a little bit.

Then all of a sudden, her right hand began to glow.

Sakura saw this, and paled.

'It's that time!?'

She knew that now, she's a contestant of the Heaven's Feel.

Then all of a sudden, her phone began to ring.

She grabbed her phone.

"Sakura, it's time"

The gravelly voice of her father, Zouken Matou said, Sakura then sighed sadly.

"I understand, Grandfather" She replied emotionless, "Shall i fetch Nii-san?"

"It's already been done, come here by the time school's over" Then the phone went dead.

She then looked up in the sky once again, sighing.

She's been in hell for seven years, and experienced hell.

And deep inside her soul, she wished that Lelouch or her sister would save her.

The faint cries of her soul shouted softly

'Please senpai, Nee-san, save me'

* * *

**In a cargo ship in the Pacific...**

The ship had sailed through the Pacific, it carried unspecified cargo that is bound for Area 11.

The crew of the _Red Queen_, had been out of sea for nearly a month, carrying small arms weapons from pistols to machine-guns, to illegally manufactured knightmares like the inferior Bamides in the EU, to Gloucesters.

They have been making a living transporting these weapons all over the world, from the Chinese Federation, the EU, to the Britannians.

The _Red Queen _crew had amongst them, a female passenger with her cargo, kept in a large container.

"Boss!"

The Captain of the _Red Queen, _Captain Ross McCready called the female Passenger.

The passenger, was a redheaded woman with short hair. She wore a short leather jacket underneath a black tank top, combat jeans and leather boots, and wore a bandana on her head and aviator sunglasses. She carried a concealed handgun on her jacket and a combat knife on her lower left leg.

"What is it Captain?" The redhead woman answered.

"We have to take a long route, i've detected Britannian patrol boats moving towards our position. So we need your help to hide our other cargo to prevent the Brits in discovering"

"Good thing the BCB (Britannian Customs Bureau, the equivalent of the United States Customs Service) had never taken serious action on smuggling contraband, and the fact the BCB is headed by a lazy and incompetent Prince of the Imperial Family" The woman muttered

"Alright, you know the drill" The woman ordered, "Tell the men to hide the 'women' and 'children' in the 'blankets' and the 'angel king' should be in his 'room'. Have you got the license papers?" She asked

"Yes"

"Good, then the others know the rest" The redhead grinned, "Show time boys!"

"Yes Captain Kozuki!!"

The woman, Kallen Kozuki-Stadfelt nodded, she then returned to her captain's quarters, to ready her guests.

It had been seven years,

'A long time, isn't it' Kallen sighed.

The last seven years had been full of drama, revenge, and messy 'wetwork'.

Ever since V.V had come into power, Kallen had been cautious in every move she makes.

Being Half-Britannian, she had to hide her connection of her Japanese heritage, and that she need to find her father fast.

But it was too late, as she got back to her home in the Stadfelt Estate, she found her father on a helicopter, attempting to escape his other family members that attempted to take his life.

And Kallen found her father, in a blazing fireball in the sky.

Kallen, didn't need to know who's responsible, it was obvious that her _relatives,_ most notably her aunt, Harriot Stadfelt, who hated her the most just because of Kallen's mixed heritage, had orchestrated her brother's and her niece's 'unfortunate accident'.

Kallen, then swore revenge on her relatives. But she realized that just by simply pulling over to them and go guns blazing is not the way to destroy them, she has to destroy them slowly, and painful.

She had to economically, financially, and morale-y destroy each of her relatives.

Due to her academic tutelage by her father, and Lelouch. She learned how the world of cutthroat business works, and she knows how to be one step ahead of her enemies in terms of business.

The first four years, Kallen solely focused on creating a weapons manufacturing company called Cyrez Corporation, with Sir William Donahue, a noble and close friend of her father, as the founder and CEO of the company. William had been a solid supporter of Emperor Charles, and was a staunch anti-Vincent partisan, he had offered Kallen protection from V.V's many spies and offered his support, together they start to discreetly gather support and funds to wage a secret shadow war against V.V and his Eden Elite.

While William was the CEO, Kallen was the true power behind Cyrez, conducting company espianoge, sabotage, and through lobbying Britannian nobles and politcians against Stadfelt Arms and Manufacturing, her father's company that's now under Aunt Harriot.

Cyrez's rise to stardom in the Firearms industry began with their revolutionary weapon: The CM-1 battle railgun, though not the first of it's kind but it's the first commercially, handheld railgun, that introduced a single-semi-full auto capability.

Though a revolutionary weapon, Kallen and William had considered it to be _obselete._

As the CM-1 was in fact a protoype of a design that is more refined and more reliable. So the electromagnetic rifle was more of a weak version.

As Cyrez flourished as being the sole producer of portable railguns. Kallen waged war against Harriot. Sabotaging Stadfelt Arms by taking away it's best clients through bribing high ranking officials, stealing documents that contain damning evidence of corruption and scandals.

While Harriot Stadfelt was a powerful woman, being the now Duchess of New York when she 'deposed' of her brother who was a Duke, she was also smart but she also extremely vain and arrogant which makes her easily swayed by corruption, and making stupid desicions.

Kallen used this to her advantage, she managed to gather piles of evidence revealing that her Aunt had been embezzeling funds from her investors, some of them powerful people including Cornelia Eu Britannia who was a heavy supporter of Stadfelt Arms not just by the products that are top-notch, but also the company's former CEO Duke Francis had been a loyal supporter of Charles and that Duke Francis had been one of Cornelia's mentors.

Cornelia, was not happy about the embezzelment and she started to investigate the company's shady dealings. And Kallen had left a paper trail and tons of evidence of Stadfelt Arms' corruption, under Harriot.

Embezzelment, Bribing of Officials, using Mark-to-Marketing accoting methods which is highly illegal, and the use of violence in fighting competition.

The scandal had hurt many investors, and Cornelia, also found out that many of Stadfelt Arms' small arms and knightmare weapons that they were producing were of poor quality, as a result of Harriot trying to increase the number of weapons being shipped out to the Britannian military.

This angered Cornelia, from Harriot's stupidity and greed, which cost her the lives of her men and knights all because they have poorly made firearms which don't work in the middle of a battle.

Kallen had managed to bring the entire company to it's knees during those four years. And many of her relatives who are involved with her father's death had been sent to prison for a long time (30 to 50 years), or had all of their wealth and titles stripped away, finally avenging her father.

Cyrez, had replaced Stadflet Arms as one of the top makers of small arms.

Kallen, now focused on preparing a rebellion against V.V, with the help of Mainland Britannians who are gathering support in the shadows.

She had created an international smuggling ring, sending a heavily modified and more powerful version of the CM-1 rifle, the DSM-k1 to all Anti-Britannian insurgent groups.

Which is why she was in a small ship bound to Area 11. Kaname Ohgi, a Japanese resistance member had requested 50 of her DSM rifles and was expecting them by the end of the week, Kallen received more than 5 million Britannian Pounds an early payment, and another 5 million after the transaction is finished.

Kallen wanted to do the transaction herself, with business reason and personal.

Kallen wanted to do the transaction herself as to make sure that the deals have gone smooth and that there are no mishaps, which makes sense because her weapons were highly dangerous in the wrong hands, making it more likely getting robbed.

So she decided to go to Area 11, but also for a more personal reason.

At the Captain's quarters, Kallen held a photo of her family: Her older brother Naoto Her father, and her mom who was holding a one year old Kallen in her arms, the entire family photo was smiling.

She smiled, remembering the fun times they had in Japan, before father and her moved to Britannia.

Then she sighed and frowned.

'It's going to be a happy but sad reunion, but i'm glad i'm finally going back' She thought.

She haven't seen her mother and brother in seven years, and a lot has changed since then.

She also had to deal with the fact she's going to tell her mom that dad had been killed in an attempt to take over his company, and that her Aunt had once attempted to send Assassins after her.

But most importantly,

Lelouch.

She haven't seen Lelouch since his depature, and was extremely eager to meet him again after all this time.

Their times in Ares Villa had been memorable, and that Kallen had grown close to Lelouch over the years.

She smiled, finally going back to Japan to be with her family.

"Boss, the BCB are on board!!" A crewman called from outside the room.

"Showtime" Kallen smirked, finally getting out of the cabin to meet the BCB.

But she never noticed that her right hand was glowing faintly.

**END**

* * *

**Hey guys, God damn this was mentally exhausting!!**

**I'm sorry that i was slow on progress, life's been a bitch lately:**

**1\. Writer's Block**

**2\. Getting kicked out of college twice!**

**3\. Working in the family business**

**4\. Personal Family Drama**

**5\. Lack of sleep**

**6\. And Coronavirus.**

**These things i've listed have been the cause of my long ass 'hiatus', but one good thing is that i've finally solved my dual user account problem so i don't need to move all of my work there.**

**So, stay tuned if you want more, and be patient cause right now i'm making slow progress.**

**As always, Ciao!**


End file.
